


Can I Ask You A Question?

by Dragon_Writes



Series: Uncle Jayfeather Chronicles [6]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: I love these characters so much now, Uncle Jayfeather, i'm in too deep help, not forgetting that this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 12:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Writes/pseuds/Dragon_Writes
Summary: "What's it like, being blind?"





	Can I Ask You A Question?

**Author's Note:**

> Not too much to say except that I love these characters more each time I write them, and I hope you like them too!

Jayfeather grumbled to himself as he picked apart the herbs, separating the dry and dusty leaves from the fresher ones. He was the only one remaining in the den, Leafpool having gone to find more yarrow and watermint, and Briarlight outside for fresh air.

He pricked his ears at the sound of small pawsteps, the scent of his niece entering the den.

“What is it, Hollypaw?” he snapped, though his tone held no malice toward the young black she-cat.

“Hi, uncle Jayfeather!” she chirped, notably ignoring the question.

‘Typical’ Jayfeather thought, but before he could ask again, Hollypaw continued.

“How have you been? Have you talked to the elders today? What herbs are those? What do they do? Where’s Leafpool? Is she out getting more? Have you been to the nursery? Alderkit, Sparkkit, and Dandelionkit are so cute-”

Her spiel ended abruptly, and the only sound was her panting for air. Jayfeather heard her tail whisk along the ground, then her pawsteps as she padded over to his side, fur brushing his as she sat down.

After several moments of tense silence, her voice broke the silence. “Uncle Jayfeather,” she said timidly, “Can I ask you a question?”

‘You just asked several dozen’ he thought, though he had the sense to keep his jaw shut, and instead gestured for her to continue. “Sure,” he responded, the herbs laying at his paws long forgotten.

After a heartbeats’ hesitation, Hollypaw seemingly gathered the will to continue. “What’s it like, being blind?”

Jayfeather froze at the question, trying to think of a response that wouldn’t bring about pity, though he knew the young she-cat respected him too much for that. “Well, it’s normal to me, it’s always been that way, but I guess if you imagined what you see when you have your eyes closed, that’s what I see all the time.”

“...That sounds awful…” she whispered, though he could sense no pity in her voice, just an honest response. He could feel her gaze burning his pelt as she presumably imagined what her life would be like if she no longer had such a sense, before speaking again, “So you don’t know colours, or what anything looks like?”

“I can see in my dreams,” he replied, “It’s certainly different, but I know what colours look like and I can picture the forest clearly at this point.”

“Do you know what I look like? What about Fernpaw and Sorrelpaw? What about dad?!” she squeaked, pressed so tightly against his side he could feel her shaking.

“Yes, I know what you and your littermates look like, and yes, I know what my mouse-brain of a brother looks like,” he replied, picturing the four cats who meant so much to him, the faded shape of a she-cat present in the image, the spitting image of the apprentice by his side. He shook his head before he could get too lost in the image, the longing to actually see his kin being pushed down once again.

They sat in silence for StarClan knows how long, lost in thought, before the sound of Cloudtail calling for the apprentice broke the silence.

Hollypaw stood and padded several paces before stopping again, Jayfeather tilting his head in slight confusion before she spoke. “Hey, uncle Jayfeather?” she said, “Thank you for telling me,” before bounding out of the den to her mentor.

Shaking his head, Jayfeather returned to sorting the herbs as he’d been doing before the interruption, Briarlight returning to her nest and Leafpool bringing back the yarrow and watermint.

That night, he dreamt of his two nieces and his nephew, standing beside his own littermates as their eyes shone as brightly as their smiles, pelts fluffed out as they bounded towards him.

Everything was colourful.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, suggestions on what you would like to see for this series are very much appreciated, I don't have an endless amount of ideas and if you would like to see something for this series I'd be happy to hear! Feedback and general comments would be great, I've found they're a great confidence booster (who would've thought) and I'd just like to know what you think, have a good day/night!


End file.
